


fibonacci

by cabaretgay



Category: Leah on the Offbeat - Becky Albertalli, Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: F/F, I'm a nerd, Leah on the Offbeat spoilers, Pining, misty is a math nerd and it shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabaretgay/pseuds/cabaretgay
Summary: "Never fall for a straight girl," all the tumblr blogs always say. They never say what to do when you're already spiraling.Major spoilers for Leah on the Offbeat.





	fibonacci

**Author's Note:**

> i actually really like this one! credits to my pal bellicose blue on ffn for this format. i love youuuuu!
> 
> word counts in each section correspond to the respective fibonacci number at each n-value. for example the section (n=12) has 144 words because the 12th fibonacci number is 144. you get the idea.

**(n=12)**

Leah figures she's just eternally cursed to love the people who will never, ever love her back. Every one of the people who she's fallen for are unattainable. Brendon Urie is a celebrity, so that was doomed from the start, but she thought she had a chance with Simon. Except he's gay- which is fine, just unfortunate for her. The reverse is true for her current crush, Abby Suso. Abby with the amazing singing voice and the insane dancing skills and the perfect to be read list and the iconic music taste. Abby with the dark eyes that sparkle and the strong ballet thighs and the sweet smile that Leah just wants to kiss right off her face. Abby with the boyfriend.  _Never fall for a straight girl_ , all the tumblr blogs always say. They never say what to do when you're already spiraling.

**(n=11)**

Leah pines from a distance. It hurts, but she doesn't think anyone can tell. Simon is so deliriously, delightfully happy and in love with Bram, and Abby with Nick, and they don't seem to notice how she blushes red when Abby enters a room and how she always gets in a bad mood whenever Nick and Abby do anything romantic. She hates that she's jealous of Nick. It makes her feel like a bad friend. She should be happy for Nick and Abby, but she's just really, really jealous.

**(n=10)**

And then Nick and Abby break up, right as she thought she was over Abby, and Leah starts to pine again. It doesn't help anything that Abby still wants to road trip. Leah can't say no, and she doesn't know whether it's because she wants more time with Abby or because she can't deny her.

**(n=9)**

The trip is fine until Abby kisses her. At that point, it's just confusing- she thought Abby was straight, but her actions say otherwise. She knows sexuality's tricky, and she can't help but hope.

( **n=8)**

At prom, Leah can't bring herself to have fun, so she goes to the gazebo and stares off into the night.

**(n=7)**

She almost doesn't hear the footsteps behind her. It's Abby, because of course.

**(n=6)**

Maybe Abby is not so unattainable after all.

**(n=5)**

She's spiraling all over again.

**(n=4)**

Red cheeks, lips

**(n=3)**

on lips.

**(n=2)**

She's

**(n=1)**

flying.

**(n=0)**


End file.
